The Path to Guardiane
by Akemipikatira
Summary: A realistic fanfiction based on the game call Flyff.


Here is a new story that I have decided to work on. I must warn you that some of the methods that we know on Flyff is different in this story and yet the same. This is a story that is more realistic, so things may be a little odd. For example, there is no leveling up and things go by age. A few differences can be seen in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this story. I want a lot of feed back. Oh and in case you are wondering, these characters are based on friends of mine in the Mia server.

**The Path to Guardiane**

_Chapter 1_

**_(The gathering)_**

* * *

The soft glow of the morning sun spread though the green plains, shining over rock wetted by the grass's dew. The flap of winds in the crisp morning air could be heard from the hovering purple, one-eyed creature, known as an aibats. These masquerpets, the name given to the monsters of the land, surrounded a small town. A town that was slowly being brought into the light and beginning to wake up. This small but yet popular town was known as Flarine, the only human town on the island, Flaris.

Flaris was the part of the world called Rokia. Rokia was a mysterious planet. It was a world where history was forever lost in symbols and dirt. Many historians have done their best to piece together the story of how the world was made but only a little bit of information existed. One thing was for sure, because of the past, the humans of today could do many things and perform amazing feats, most to protect the citizens of the land from angry masquerpets.

The rays of the bright sun continued to move in to the peaceful three-part town. It moved through the first part. A part that had been lit by a monument, known as the powerful Loadstar, a special lit statue that aloud someone to be teleported to the amazing sky hospital called Haven, shined in the square. It was a place that many went to for help and some for their last moments on the planet. The light from the sun was brighter then the well known Loadstar and passed though it, going by the huge building. This building was the headquarters to the seven guilds of the lands.

Slowly the light crept in the center of Flarine. It was the almighty business district of the town. The square was covered with venders that hoped to sell their wares for a bit of cash, some being just regular humans and others with special job titles. However, there was only a few opened at the moment, most of the venders were doing their best to put their shops stands up. In the exact center was the lovely station of Flarine, ran by Dior Christin, a female that was strict and serious most of the time.

The real station floated a bit over the central part of Flarine. A station was the place that all airships and other magical flying objects came to when arriving to any town. It was a round ring, with docks coming out from the outer edge of it, almost like the sun that was flooding in.

Around the circular square was building that spread outwards, making that part of town look like a bowtie, when looking from above. One of the most important buildings was at the south end of this area in town. It was the public office and bank. People were often seen entering and leaving this build, some mad and others happy.

The warm light of the sun continued to move, making its way to the last part of the small town. It ran over the bridge and river that separated the last part from the others. This was the residential part of town, the place where many lived. The small huts could be seen all the way around. A build was in the middle, a place that many teenagers registered to gain a job title. A job title that would determine the rest of their life was given here.

Slowly the sun continued to rise, it shined into the small home where a female was making breakfast for herself and a young girl that was suppose to be asleep in her room. Martinyc Ticratibet was the lady's name. She was a historian that loves to look for the few clues that were left behind about the past of Rokia. It was her goal to show the world what had happen those many years ago. Her eyes looked out the window at the morning sun. Her red cap was snuggly of her short blond hair as her red and white dress was loosely fitted onto her, allowing her to work more comfortably. With a soft hum from her lips, Martinyc turned, placing the cooked bacon on to two plates on the small table. Today she was off to the mountains south of town, something historical had happen there, she was sure of it… at least she hoped. "Tira, breakfast… Tira?" She called out loudly in the small house. "Tira, breakfast. It is your favorite. Eggs and bacon." The historian began to walk out of the kitchen, moving towards the staircase. "Tira. It is wakey wakey time." Her voice rang out before stepping up the wooden staircase and headed into the hallway. "Tira," Martinyc said as her hand began to bang on the oak door. "Tira?" Soon the door opened and a frown went to Martinyc's face. "Not again." A sight came from her lips as she walked to the opened window and pulled the cloth ladder out from outside the window before closing it. Her eyes looked beyond the glass. "That girl. I hope she does not get herself into trouble at least." Martinyc said before walking out the room and back downstairs.

Tira Ticratibet was not Martinyc's real child; in fact her parents were unknown to everyone in the small community. In fact the entire day that she was found was a complete mystery. It just happened one morning seven years ago. A bassinet had been lying on the ship statue in the center of the town. Dior did not know what to do with the young baby and waited to see if anyone would pick up the sleeping baby but no one came. Not knowing what to do, Dior gave the baby to the mayor, hoping that she would think about something to do. However, the mayor did not really care and was too busy to handle the little girl and held a meeting, trying to find a foster family for the young baby. No one stepped up, except Martinyc, who had seen the child once or twice, feeling a strong attachment to the little babe. After a year of still no parents, she adopted her and named her Tira. For years, even to the present, Martinyc has hid that secret from Tira, enjoying being seen as her mother.

The day was beginning to show more and more as people began to wake around, many travelers, staying a bit before heading off again. A small house in by the Loadstar square slowly showed signs of life. A female in the kitchen, cooking what looked like homemade pancakes. A small blur could be seen running behind the hut. Meanwhile a young girl, cozy in her bed by the window. Suddenly a shadow covered the bed and a soft knock on the window could be heard. "Star… Star… It is time to wake up." A voice from behind the window said as another set of knocks was placed on the window.

The girl tossed and turned before snapping up to the voice. Her eye looked at the window to see the shadowy figure. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed before falling back, off her bed hit the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly footsteps from outside the room could be heard, rushing to the frighten girl's door.

"Sitara, Sitara, are you alright?" A male voice asked, worried about the well-being of his only child.

Sitara squint her bright silver eyes at the shadowy figure at her window. After a few seconds, the girl reached for her glasses, knowing how was at the window. "Yes dad, I'm fine. I though I saw a Burudeng at my window." She lied as she stood up and pushed a stand of ruby red hair from her face, waiting for the sound of her father's footsteps to walk away from her door.

"Okay. If you see it again, tell me. I'll come over there and kill it for you. Oh and breakfast is almost done." He said through the door before he began to walk away, having a strong feeling that a certain person was at the window. 'That girl. I hope she does not get Sitara into trouble today.' He thought as he walked down the stairs

A soft sigh came from Sitara's lips as she reached out to the wooden nightstand and grasped the end of her black glasses. She held a frown on her face as she looked at the shadowed figure at her window. Her silver eyes rolled before she walked over and unlashed the casement and opened it. "Not again. Do you know how much trouble I got in last time? Kidding we are now banned from library because of your 'adventures', Tira" She said looking at the girl waiting outside.

"Oh, come on Star, I have amazing news to tell the gang. I promise you are going to love it. Jeo and Roy are heading to the club house as we speak. It will not be a meeting without you, Star." The girl outside said as she stared around the tidy room, her face still hidden by the shadows.

Sitara, or as Tira call her, Star, was the newest member to the group of daring kids. Her mother was Kimberley Prosis, the starter of the famous Guides of Rokia and her father Jeff Prosis, a machine developer for Darken. For a while they lived in Darken before her mother began her job at Saincity. The two cities were so far away and caused them to barely have time to see each other. So for the love that they had for each other and the love they had for their child, Jeff changed his job to help out the small town of Flarine, allowing his wife to travel at a shorter distance.

Unlike the others, Star was the eldest of the group and most intelligent person of the group. But because of her friendship with Tira and the brothers, she went along with them, often helping them get out of horrible messes. Her nine years of living and a year of being friends with Tira had taught her one thing, it is possible to outsmart a parent with a few words and a pouting look.

After a few minutes, Star sighed and nodded her head. "Okay okay, I will be at the club house soon. I just have to get ready." She stated, turning her back to Tira and walking out of her room. When she got back, dresses and ready to start the day, her troublesome friend was already gone from her window. "That girl, I hope that we do not get in trouble today.

The sun had risen completely, brightening the land and causing the dew-covered tress to somewhat glow. In the field just east of the town laid a small broken down airboat. It lay between two small buildings. It was an old airship repairing area. A place where someone the best craftsmen once worked on building grand boats but soon went to being nothing but a wasted lot thanks to the masquerpets, mainly the ones known as Aibats. Because of the infestation of them, it became hard to work and more damage went to the ships rather then repairs. However, one ship was too damaged to be fixed and abandoned, just like the two buildings. For a few years it remained abandon but know it now it was a special place for four children.

Two young boys started to approach the old repair builds. Their facial features similar to each other but their other aspects were different. The two were known as the Hordin Brothers and best friends to the adventure-seeking Tira. The brother with jet black spiky hair looked at the broken ship, a short stick in his hand to fend off any aibats that appeared in the area. His green eyes looked around, looking for any near by masquerpets. "Okay all clear" His voice rang before he began to pull on the hatch that lead to the hull of the broken boat.

"Jeo, I think Tira should change the location of our hangout. It is too dangerous; remember that aibat that chased after me." The younger of the two said as he stood close behind his brother.

"Just relax, Roy. This is a perfect place. Also that aibat chased you because of the cookie in your pocket." Jeo said before looking inside. He was eight years old and the braver of the two. He loved to have fun and enjoyed working at his mother's magic shop.

"Mom is going to be mad if we get hurt again." Roy replied as he stood closer to his older brother, his orange-brown eyes looking around them. The easily frighten and intimidated Roy was the younger of the two and often was scared of getting hurt. At six years old, he was the youngest of the group and the one person that could make the leader of the pack laugh happily. His small hand reached up and brushed a stand of his straight brown hair out of his face. Then suddenly a hand roughly grasped his shoulder causing the least brave of the bunch to jump up high and scream loudly, running to hide in front of his brother before even seeing his attacker.

Jeo sighed before he turned around and smiled at the young girl behind him. Her long red hair told him exactly who she was. "Roy, it is just Star" He told his brother before looking back at his friend. "Sorry about him, he is afraid of his own shadow."

"I am not!"

"Anyways, I see you got Tira's awake up call too." He said turning to the opened hatch and walking into the ship, pushing pass his brother, who had stopped shaking and regaining his posture.

"Yes, I wish that she would not do that… although I am curious about how she manages to climb to my window every time." Star said as she waited for Roy to enter the ship before following. It was a bit dark inside but other wise the hull was a very nice place. Thanks to her, it was clean and made a great place to relax after getting in trouble. She sat down on the cozy cushion by the round wooden table. Her eyes watched as Jeo turned the black lamp on, lighting the entire room.

The hull did not look like a hull at all but a tree house that a child would build for fun. There was a small table with various things by it. A few beanbags chairs and sleeping mats could be seen in the area. There were other things that the four had collected and brought to the clubhouse. A mini fridge was placed inside for snacks and a dresser with extra cloths was there too. There was a fight of stairs that lead nowhere and on the wall was a chalk drawing of a symbol. It was the club's mark.

"I wonder what Tira wanted to tell us." Jeo said as he took the deck of cards fro the old wooden table and shuffled them.

"I do not know but it has to be something important for Tira to personally wake us up." Roy said as he sat next to Star. Suddenly the small hatch opened, causing the young boy to jump off the cushion and onto Star's lap. A long black hair girl enter the hangout, her hands held a wound up bundle of rope. There was a smile on the girl's face as she looked at the three. Her bright pink eyes looked around the club house before closing the door and walking in front of her friends. Her young and cute-as-a-button face stared at her curious friend. This was the brave, excited, happy-going girl that the whole town knew about. This was the seven year old Tira Ticratibet. "Hello my friends, it is time for a very special F.L.K. meeting."

* * *

With her friends gathered and a smile on her face, Tira has something amazing on her mind, what could it be? What is F.L.K? And will Tira and the gang be in trouble today? All these questions and more answered on the next chapter! 


End file.
